


love ii

by littleboxes



Series: jatp tumblr fills [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Drabble, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, other characters appear briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: for "i love you" prompt #22:Muffled, from the other side of the door
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Series: jatp tumblr fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	love ii

It’s been three weeks and twelve days since Julie stood at her mom’s bedside and held her hand and watched her eyes close and listened to the _stupid_ heart monitor stop beeping-

It’s been three weeks and twelve days since Julie stood at her mom’s bedside and held her mom’s hand and held her brother’s hand and listened to Carlos cry and wished she had four hands like the Star Trek aliens mom likes so she could be holding all of her family, or all the family she was going to have left-

It’s been three weeks and twelve days since she texted Flynn, _we have to go to the hospital_ after getting pulled out of algebra in the middle of the day to see Carlos standing with her dad and Tia Victoria already crying-

It’s been three weeks and twelve days since she started avoiding the studio.

It’s been longer than that since Julie’s touched the piano.

Julie likes her bed. Her mom helped her pick out the comforter, and every pillow and cushion has a happy memory attached, even if it’s just Flynn or Carrie hitting her with it during a pillow fight. Julie likes her bed, but not enough that she ever thought about never leaving it again.

She’s decided she won’t, though. Won’t ever leave it again. That way, she doesn’t have to see the seat at the kitchen table that’s going to stay empty forever, and she won’t have to see the dent in the counter that apparently happened when dad tried to “help” the renovators to impress mom and he ended up dropping it and she’d laughed at him for ages (and when she’d tell the story, dad wouldn’t even try to deny it, just hold his face in his hands and despair, and mom would laugh at him, and he’d say, _just like that! She laughed just like that, as I was standing there, mortified, and she got the renovators to start laughing too!_ )

So Julie’s in bed, thinking about how she’s never leaving it again and crying, again; she’s been crying a lot for the past three weeks and twelve days.

Well, actually, she’s been crying a lot for a lot longer than three weeks and twelve days, but whatever, and then there’s a knock on her door.

“Go away,” she says, because if Carlos comes in, he’s going to start crying too, because neither of them have ever been able to see the other cry without setting each other off, and Mom used to say it was such a _pain_ when they were younger, but she was glad, because it meant that they both had big hearts, and now Julie’s crying even harder than before, and maybe she’s a horrible person for not wanting to see her brother when she knows he’s hurting just as much as she is, but she doesn’t want to _see_ him hurting.

“I won’t come in, miha,” she hears, and it’s not Carlos, it’s her dad, and now she _definitely_ doesn’t want him to come in, because dad gets so _sad_ when she cries and she hates making him sad, even though he says he never, ever blames her, and would rather know when she’s crying so he can make it better. He can’t make this better, though. 

“Just... you know your mother loved you, and is still loving you from up there, okay? And I love you, and Carlos loves you, and when you’re ready for me to come in, I’ll be right here.”

Julie sniffs, and rolls over in bed. Then she gathers a pillow up into a blanket burrito, and makes her way over to the door. She doesn’t want him to come in, yet, but she snuggles up to the wood and knocks on the door.

“Thanks, dad,” she says, quietly, and then curls up in her blanket and cries a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> see @reggiesnecklace


End file.
